Legend of the Stigmas
by An Insignificant Life
Summary: AU. Having a vision of a powerful, young teen with an Alpha Stigma, Enne sends her trusty Tiir to investigate the destroyed orphanage... to find a lethargic boy different from the others. Ryner Lute joins the God Eye Group in their journeys for peace!


A/N: Honestly, I only watched the anime before... never found the light novels before. So I don't know what Enne or the God Eye Group is even like.

.:oOoOo:.

"Ryner. Oi, Ryner, wake up."

A black-haired teen poked the other with a stick. The other black-haired didn't budge, still drifting off in the lull of his dreams. Tiir Rumibul sighed before whacking the other on the head. Loudly. The children, who were watching, giggled at the two's antics. Ryner Lute tenderly rubbed the new bump on his head, whining about Tiir's roughness. Tiir just threw a black cloak at him.

"Hurry up, Ryner. We have a new mission."

Ryner grumbled, but did get up, "So what did Enne see? Or was it Lafra?"

Enne Lune was the leader of the God's Eye Group with the Torch Curse eye. The eye stopped her growth so that she appeared to be a little blonde girl but gave her the ability to see the future. Despite her large responsibility and curse, she was always seen smiling no matter what. Lafra was a gentle boy who had Ebula Crypt, which allowed him to see the dreams of others. Both used their eyes to find other people with Cursed Eyes or possible threats. Being the strongest among the group of Cursed Eye Bearers, Ryner and Tiir were often sent on missions to deal with the threats or bring back nakama. And since the empires knew about them, they often paired up for a mission for safety's sake.

No one liked Cursed Eyes and shunned them as monsters. So there were always people who would kill them just because of their eyes. Especially the Roland Empire and Gastark Empire. Thus, the God's Eye Group formed the invincible pairing. Ryner Lute and Tiir Rumibul. One with strong magic and Alpha Stigma. The other with inhumane strength and Ino Dwoe. No one dared to mess with them; when they did, whole villages were erased from the map. Most of the time, Tiir did the honors while Ryner fell asleep though.

"Enne. There's a special facility in Roland that experiments on our kind. We rescue them and maybe destroy the facility while we're at it."

Ryner growled when he heard facility. He himself had experienced the horror of being in one until he personally destroyed it and was found by Tiir. Immediately, he placed the cloak over him and started walking to Roland. Tiir sighed, a bit worried for Ryner since he knew the man was traumatized by them. At least the Alpha Stigma bearer would actually help and get serious this mission. Tiir personally witnessed the man go out of control. That was when the empires finally ordered an immediate retreat if anyone were to ever come across them. _It was just that bad._

…

Tiir looked about the town, stopping at a dango shop. Ryner was sleep-walking again.

"Ryner, dango."

Ryner woke up and eyed the sweet dumplings. They always had a certain feel to them for some reason. Nostalgia? But then again what's so nostalgic about dango? He ate them with Tiir, watching as the people pass by peacefully. He knew only too well how fast that peace, happiness, and kindness of humanity changes when he just says the words, Alpha Stigma. Still, he can't help but want to be a part of that humanity that shuns him.

"Ne, Tiir, are the kids Alpha Stigmas?"

Tiir nodded, stuffing himself with another skewer of dango, "Aren't they always? The other versions are too rare."

"Sigh, more troublesome brats."

Tiir chuckled, "Yet you always find time to teach them magic. Even with your lethargic tendencies."

Ryner pouted, "People need 20 hours of sleep a day! And you always teach them martial arts; I swear that those kids will be the end of me."

Tiir chuckled loudly again. Whenever the kids wanted to play with Ryner, they always used his teachings to physically wake him up. Especially since it was the only efficient way to wake the lazy bum up. Being proof that Alpha Stigma users can survive even after going insane, the kids tend to feel an urge to touch or be near him. And Ryner, in spite of all his power, was really gentle and kind. He didn't care much about the world, but when he did he was thoughtful, understanding, and totally benign. Most of them were kind, being past victims of cruelty and despair…

"…Ryner, I'm getting hungry again…"

Ryner raised a brow, "Didn't you already eat dango… oh. Then, we better leave."

Ryner jumped up and dragged the humans-having-peace-hating teen into the forest. Though he went through many bad experiences, Ryner was still not fond of the idea of cannibalism without reason. And he guessed that Enne and Lafra thought the same since he was always paired up with Tiir, who would randomly have an urge to kill humans when he thought of the unfairness of the world. Once in, Ryner casted large magical spells for the other to eat,

"You okay, Tiir?"

"Yeah, thanks, Ryner."

A yawn, "Of course. But you should stop the random hunger streaks."

"And you should stop the random sleeping streaks."

"Oh touché. Let's get this over with."

Tiir agreed and they left for Roland again. It was just the next empire away since they were currently in Estabul.

Roland Empire was quite corrupted with its arrogant royalty and love for experimentation. Almost as bad as Gastark's love for crystallizing the Alpha Stigma powers. Both were constantly at war with other countries. Roland to control others for power while Gastark to control others for peace. Though Gastark's reason was a complete contradiction. Waging war to end war. It made Ryner and the others wonder about their sanity.

At times like these, Ryner thinks about his research report about how to make a kingdom of afternoon naps. Not many knew about it… except Enne who liked the idea and published it as a book. Sure, they got a lot of money afterwards, but not many bought it compared to the other books that were published. After all, it was all ideal. Despite he himself thinking that it was ideal, he quite often tried to find the hero relics himself.

They needed the hero relics for power anyways. Many targeted the God Eye's Group for biased or stupid reasons. And Gastark already had a whole collection of the hero relics; one of which the God's Eye Group despised a lot since it killed their kind through crystallizing the Alpha Stigma power.

So far, Ryner found the Blade of Dolueli (can turn what it cuts into a dragon and breathe fire), Latsel Thread (thread that stretches out infinitely), Trojan Horse (enabled the holder to camoflauge and turn invisible), Satori Eye (eye implant that allowed mind reading), and Muramasa (a blade that contained a poison without an antidote). They were hidden in the secret treasury that Enne had built for them. The only other people who knew about it were Tiir, Lafra, and Pueka; they never commented or helped collect them since they could tell that Ryner wanted to find them by himself. Especially since he only told Enne (who told them secretly).

…

They looked down from a tall cliff at the unassuming 'orphanage'. It really was a lab and secret facility for Alpha Stigma bearers though. Ryner grinned as he concentrated. With a quick incantation, a large current of water flooded down the gates. The people below panicked and the guards opened the large gates to let the water flow out and not drown them. Bad move though. Ryner stopped the magic and the two teens jumped down—running inside and knocking those who survived unconscious. Or in Tiir's case, eating them alive.

"Oi, Ryner, leave these to me. Get the kids!"

He nodded and rushed inside with his Alpha Stigma. With deft fingers, he released magical barriers and traps that littered the doors and floors. Finally, he reached the dorm rooms and opened it. The kids flinched, but watched him curiously. Ryner smiled disarmingly,

"I am a comrade and another Alpha Stigma bearer. Do you wish to come with me to a place full of friends?"

Though scared, the kids knew that the teen was a lot kinder than the adults who tortured them with experiments. Ryner smiled as they cautiously approached him. Kneeling down to be at their height, he hugged them protectively, making them cry and hug him back. After whispering some soothing words, he got up,

"Follow me. My friend is outside fighting now, so we have to leave quickly. Is this all of you?"

The kids looked around and nodded.

Ryner patted the closest one on the head, "Then let's go. My name is Ryner Lute."

They ran out together and reached the entrance, where they were greeted with a gruesome, but welcoming sight. Ryner sighed as he covered the youngests' eyes. Tiir wiped the blood that decorated his face and relaxed his monstrously wide smirk to a gentle smile. Ryner deadpanned at the quick change,

"Tiir, you're giving the kids nightmares."

"Warui warui. I got a bit carried away."

"You always get carried away." Ryner glanced around, "No reinforcements?"

Tiir frowned, "I heard one guy calling—"

Ryner widened his eyes and quickly casted a large lightning blast at the incoming arrows, "Tiir, take them away quickly. I'll take care of the rest."

Tiir nodded. Arrows and physical objects were the one things that he couldn't devour and absorb. So he was pretty much useless here. He grabbed the kids (there were nine of them) and left after gazing at his partner, "Be careful, Ryner; these guys are smart and many."

"Of course. Reinforcements all are."

"…" Tiir disappeared with a flash and Ryner closed his eyes to change them back to normal before glancing at the military. The one leading was wearing a Roland's Military Academy Suit. He seemed almost noble-looking with his long, braided silver hair and majestic poise. They studied each other until finally the other spoke,

"Who are you and where is the one who killed the guards?"

Ryner yawned lazily, "Just a sleepy person. I must have sleep-walked here."

Golden eyes narrowed, "Don't lie to me. Where is the one who killed the guards?"

Ryner kept his nonchalant self as he walked closer to the exit, "I'm not lying. The one who killed them must have disappeared ages ago."

"…Then as General of this legion, I, Sion Astal, will arrest you."

The legion moved forward to bind him, but Ryner dodged them gracefully. He weaved through the mob until he got to the other side and waved his hand farewell. A lot of Izuchis targeted him, but disintegrated into nothing with one of his powerful spells. The troops gawked at him as he yawned again, gazing at them with lazy eyes,

"I'm an innocent if not lethargic citizen. Please let me go."

Sion frowned as he personally made his way towards the man, "Those were not the movements of an ordinary citizen. Who are you?"

Ryner smiled as he felt Tiir finally reach the empire borders. Glancing up, he waved, "Bye, Sion."

And ran away quickly.

…

"Dango, again?"

Tiir grinned carnivorously as he offered the sweets to the approaching teen. The kids glanced up and smiled happily. Ryner nodded and sat down again, ready to sleep-walk again. People need 20 hours of sleep a day.

"So how were the reinforcements?"

"Same as always. Though the leader, Sion Astal, seemed like an intelligent noble."

"Really? That's intruiging."

Ryner nodded in agreement, watching the kids start playing, "So shall we start heading home?"

"Yeah. Mission success, Ryner."

They high-fived each other, "Mission success, Tiir."

A shadow caught their eyes and they tensed, "Persistent bastards, aren't they? So bloody horror or insanity rage?"

Ryner chuckled as he thought of the options, "Well, are you hungry?"

Tiir rubbed his stomach playfully, eyes glinting madly, "Why, I think I am. Bloody horror, then."

"So it's my turn to take the kids, ka? See you home, Tiir."

Ryner casted an illusion spell on the kids and him, hushing them and taking their hands, "Some bad people are coming so we need to leave."

The kids, understanding, nodded and left quickly with the nice teen. They were pretty worried for the other, but were reassured with Ryner's confident smile. Later, another village was slaughtered and only Claugh Klom survived the attack. Tiir smiled as he, himself, found potential in Roland.

Sion Astal and Claugh Klom… Interesting.

After finishing his massacre, Tiir instantaneously appeared in front of the God's Eye Group's home with the much energy. He was met with the sight of Ryner sleeping under a tree, his black cloak as a blanket. Looking away, he saw the kids playing with each other after awkward introductions. Tiir smiled, feeling perfectly at home.


End file.
